<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prodigy and the Delinquent by Pvt_Winters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303793">The Prodigy and the Delinquent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters'>Pvt_Winters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda gets the Shiny Rod AU, Diana POV, F/F, One Shot, Short Story, includes events from Chamber of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Amanda, not Akko, who forced herself into Diana's life? How will the events of the series have turned out?</p><p>AKA there are too little Diamanda fics, so I wrote this to add to its small numbers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prodigy and the Delinquent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a result of being stuck in my house for two months due to the quarantine, I have become so stir-crazy that I hit a Writer's Block in regards to writing <em>Young Maiden's Chronicles</em> and <em>Atsuko Kagari and the School For Witches</em>. So in the meantime, here's another short story, with some more to come in the near future as I try to fight off the Writer's Block.</p><p>It could be a bit of a train wreck, though. I'm just not used to writing such a long one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the start of a new semester in Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy.</p><p>Every student in the academy, both old and new, sat neatly in the auditorium as they waited for Headmistress Holbrooke to finish her speech and start the matriculation ceremony.</p><p>Diana Cavendish is one of these students.</p><p>Diana is a member of the House of Cavendish, the most famous prestigious magical family in all of Britain. She has a duty to be ahead of her peers, and has an image to uphold due to the expectations from the people around her.</p><p>Most people around her, that is.</p><p>It turns out that just because the House of Cavendish is world famous doesn't mean everyone in the world knows about the family and its members. And even then, some people only recognized Diana as a Cavendish because of her family's distinctive head of wavy platinum blonde hair with tea green highlights, a hairstyle that many have jokingly compared to a lettuce. And then there are some of her fellow students who only paid any attention to her because they're jealous of how beautiful she looked.</p><p>Right now, even as Headmistress Holbrooke is still in the middle of giving her speech, Diana is quick to notice that one of her fellow students is shooting a jealous glare at her, or rather, her ample... assets. Diana decided to not pay any attention to the student, and focus on the Headmistress's speech.</p><p>Right as the Headmistress finished her speech, the large emblem of Luna Nova that decorated the floor of the auditorium suddenly began to glow brightly, causing everyone present to stop what they're doing and look at it.</p><p>The glowing of the emblem is followed by what looked like three girls being launched out of it, and then landing back onto it with a thud each.</p><p>Diana quickly recognized those three girls. They are the Green Team, the "problem students" of Luna Nova who have landed themselves The Nines knows how many detentions for The Nines know how many different reasons in the previous year. The short girl with dark hair is Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albretchberger (what a mouthful name to remember), a mute who seems to be obsessed with technology and even built herself a robot companion that could transform into anything including a gun. The chubby pink-haired girl is Jasminka Antonenko, who is literally never seen not eating something...</p><p>And then there's the leader of the Green Team: Amanda O'Neill. That Irish-American redhead has broken rules for the sake of breaking them, and is considered by the faculty to be the most problematic student to ever enroll into Luna Nova, so much so that most of the faculty are on a first name basis with her.</p><p>How the Green Team ended up launching themselves out of what seemed to be a portal is a question that needs answers...</p><p>"Sheesh! That was a close one with that cockatrice back there!" Amanda complained about something as she patted dirt off her clothes.</p><p>Constanze glared angrily at Amanda, and grunted.</p><p>"Well, how should I know that the salt in my stash of bacon is enough to destabilize the Leyline?!" Amanda argued. She then turned toward Jasminka. "Say something for me, Jas!"</p><p>Jasminka said nothing as she continued snacking out of a bag of potato crisps.</p><p>Amanda groaned at her chubby friend's lack of response. "Ugh. Whatever. At least we got here on time..."</p><p>As Professor Finneran approached the Green Team to confront them for disturbing the matriculation ceremony, Diana quickly noticed that there is a white object laying on the floor next to Amanda.</p><p>She looked at the white object, and became surprised by what it really is.</p><p>The Claiomh Solais, the legendary Celtic Sword of Light, which is much more famously known nowadays as the Shiny Rod thanks to a performer called Shiny Chariot.</p><p>Diana would spend the rest of the day wondering how Amanda O'Neill got her hands on the Claiomh Solais.</p><p>...</p><p>It was only the first day since the semester has started, and yet, Amanda has already bragged to the whole academy about her ownership of the Claiomh Solais, which she called the Shiny Rod for that's the name everyone knows it by.</p><p>And then that redhead decided she wants to show off the powers of the Claiomh Solais, and invited everyone to watch her do it in the academy's central courtyard.</p><p>With Amanda's track record of being a delinquent, Diana wondered how she was even worthy of wielding the legendary Celtic Sword of Light.</p><p>"Alright, ladies!" Amanda raised the Claiomh Solais over her head as she announced to everyone. "You all know what this is, right?"</p><p>"I know, I know!" Said an excited Atsuko Kagari, a new student who got sorted into the Red Team, unaware of the leaf growing out of her head. "It's Shiny Chariot's iconic magical staff - the Shiny Rod!"</p><p>Amanda lowered the Claiomh Solais. "Well, someone knows it very well..." She said. The redhead then looked up at the statue in front of her. "Well, then... Who wants to see me bring this statue to life?"</p><p>Atsuko raised her hand and hopped excitedly. "Me! Me!" She said childishly, unaware that she is the only one who seems excited about Amanda's upcoming demonstration of the Claiomh Solais.</p><p>"Watch and learn!" Amanda announced as she then pointed the Claiomh Solais at the statue.</p><p>The redhead then deliberately did nothing for a while in order to create suspense. Multiple students, including Diana, are anxious to see what Amanda could do with the Claiomh Solais. Atsuko is still the only one who is excited.</p><p>Amanda seemed to lower the Claiomh Solais, causing Atsuko to react with disappointment... And then she raised the staff and pointed it at the statue again.</p><p>"<em><strong>Ansolew Airo</strong></em>"</p><p>Everyone watched in amazement as the statue raised its left hand over its head, and held it there for ten seconds before going back to its original position.</p><p>"How's that, ladies?" Amanda bragged as she lowered the Claiomh Solais and secured it to her sash. "Amazing, isn't it?"</p><p>"That's really cool!" Atsuko, clapping her hands, said excitedly. "Not as cool as Shiny Chariot, but still pretty cool!"</p><p>Diana is a bit surprised at the fact that Amanda was able to pull it off at all. Despite what she saw, however, she isn't impressed by how amateurish it was.</p><p>"You call that amazing?" Diana spoke out to Amanda, grabbing her attention. "That is, in my personal opinion, in need of improvement."</p><p>Amanda turned toward Diana, and approached her. "So you think you can do better. Eh, Cabbage Head?"</p><p>"Allow me." Diana declared as she raised her wand and pointed it at the statue. "<em><strong>Ansolew Airo</strong></em>"</p><p>After Diana had cast the spell, the statue started moving again. This time, the statue leaned down as it extended its right hand toward Atsuko, causing the Japanese brunette to take a step back and freeze in fear. All the statue did is plucking the leaf off of Atsuko's hair before going back to its original position.</p><p>The whole process is undeniably more complex than Amanda's attempt, and lasted longer than her ten seconds. The other students are understandably more amazed by it.</p><p>Poor Atsuko is left standing there, frozen by shock, as her teammates went to check on her condition.</p><p>"Anything comments you would like to add?" Diana said to Amanda, as if taunting her.</p><p>Amanda seems offended by the fact that she - using the one-of-a-kind "Shiny Rod" - got outperformed by Diana - using a run-of-the-mill magic wand. "Fine, you win this time, Cabbage Head. But next time, I'm gonna win." The redhead then turned and walked away, gesturing at her teammates to follow her. "Oh, and one last thing..." She then proceed to raise her left hand to flip off Diana before disappearing from the central courtyard.</p><p>Diana groaned. She can't believe a delinquent who breaks academy rules for fun and even have the galls to just casually flip her off like that got chosen to wield the Claiomh Solais. If the staff was sentient and capable of speaking, she'd have personally interrogated it to get that question answered.</p><p>...</p><p>Amanda, ultimately, did win that day.</p><p>It started when the Headmistress asked Diana for help in restoring the Jennifer Memorial Tree to a healthy state. Diana did, casting a spell to do so, with help from her teammates, Hannah and Barbara.</p><p>But as it turns out, the Jennifer Memorial Tree was unhealthy because parasites were sucking the nutrients out of it, and the spell to restore the Tree accelerated their growth as well.</p><p>Diana attempted to get rid of the parasites by shooting them with Murowa bolts, but Amanda, who claimed she just happened to be passing by, showed up and for some reason, tried to save the parasites, even allowing herself to get hit by one of Diana's Murowa bolts, much to Diana's shock.</p><p>Though Amanda turned out fine, and then somehow saved those parasites with the Claiomh Solais, revealing that the parasites are actually the pupae of an endangered species of butterfly known as Papiliodiya, which only hatch once every 120 years.</p><p>Diana would spend that night being miserable about how she almost rendered an endangered species extinct, and how the academy faculty credited her for what Amanda did...</p><p>However, she is also confused as to why Amanda, a selfish delinquent who only did things for fun, would have the intention to try to save the Papiliodiya. Did Atsuko Kagari who is also present at the time inform Amanda about the parasites being Papiliodiya pupae (the information of which are available on Shiny Chariot trading cards)?</p><p>Or did the Claiomh Solais itself perhaps influenced the selfish redhead delinquent into doing something as selfless as that?</p><p>...</p><p>Diana wanted to punch herself in the face for even agreeing to do this with Amanda.</p><p>Long story short: at the first day of the mid-term summer break, the Red Team had stumbled upon a secret passage in the library that led to a chamber that contained a magical device that puts whoever visited said chamber in a time loop that repeats the day over and over again. The Blue and Green Teams unknowingly followed the Red Team into said chamber, and got caught in the time loop as well. After The Nines knows how many time time loops later, Diana felt herself starting to be driven crazy by living the same day over and over again, and actually agreed to help Amanda break into the British Museum of Magical Artifacts to steal the Timebreaker Gladius which is rumored to have time-controlling powers.</p><p>Needless to say, the break-in didn't go well, and Diana found herself trapped in a magical box in the Timebreaker Gladius exhibit alongside Amanda.</p><p>"You are a bad influence, O'Neill." Diana complained. "I don't even know why I agreed to commit this felon with you."</p><p>"You wanna be stuck in this Groundhog Day for the rest of your life, presumably never aging a single day in it?" Amanda argued. "This Timebreaker whatchacallit seemed like the only thing that can end it..."</p><p>Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "I only suggest the possibility that it can do that. I never said anything about <em>stealing</em> it." She pointed out.</p><p>"I never said I was <em>stealing</em>!" Amanda argued. "I was only gonna <em>borrow</em> it for a bit, and return it after we're done with it!"</p><p>Diana huffed in annoyance as she looked away from Amanda. "Why did the Claiomh Solais even chose you as its wielder?"</p><p>Now it's Amanda's turn to cross her arms. "I don't know? Why don't you ask it?" She said sarcastically. "Oh wait! I don't have it with me right now!"</p><p>Diana groaned. "You. Are. Hopeless." She then turned to face away from Amanda.</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds as there were nobody else in the museum, and the two of them ceased their argument.</p><p>"It really does suck to be the rich girl prodigy that everyone have lots of expectations for, does it?" Amanda asked as she stood herself to Diana's left, and placed her right hand on the prodigy's right shoulder.</p><p>Diana let out a huff. "What do you know about being an aristocrat, O'Neill?" She questioned.</p><p>"I ain't no prodigy, not by a long shot. But I sure am a rich girl myself, with a shitload of expectations from my own family." Amanda said.</p><p>"I never knew you were from a rich family as well."</p><p>"But unlike most rich people, I don't enjoy all that wealth. Because we O'Neills... kind of scammed the entire population of the United States to amass it."</p><p>"Scammed the entire population?"</p><p>"In layman's term, my grandma is a fortune teller. She can predict future events, and use that to know what the family should and shouldn't do to amass all those riches. Instead of using it to help the nation, she used it to steal money from everyone, and threatened to ruin their lives in all sort of ways if they ever spill anything about it."</p><p>"Is that why you were such a... chronic rule breaker?"</p><p>"You can say that. I'm just sick of following any kind of rules, whether it is my grandma's, or Luna Nova's."</p><p>Diana can't help but smile at what she heard. She has been following the rules to the book in her quest to be prim, proper, and perfect, and yet here she is, trapped in a museum with someone who hated the rules because of what her family did.</p><p>Reality can often be disappointing.</p><p>"And that is why I've decided that I'm going to do whatever I want, with no rules to get into my way." Amanda then boasted.</p><p>Diana let out a soft chuckle. How she wished she can do just that herself...</p><p>It took Diana a while to realize that Amanda's right hand is no longer placed on her right shoulder, and the fingers of that hand is right now wrapped around her right breast.</p><p>Reality is disappointing, indeed. Diana had Amanda informed about that via a fist aimed at her nose.</p><p>Amanda reeled back from the punch, releasing her grip on Diana's chest.</p><p>"Ouch." Amanda groaned a bit from getting punched. "You actually could punch harder than your noodle arms would suggest..."</p><p>"How dare you trick me into letting my guard down and then...and then..." Diana, angry about getting groped, covered her chest with her hands as she yelled at Amanda. "...And then <em>sexually harassing</em> me!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for doing that to you..." Amanda said as she raised both her hands up. "Sheesh, that's one heck of a stick you have up your butt, Cabbage Head. If only you knew how many times I had to pull it out for you before you stepped inside the time-looping chamber..."</p><p>Diana instantly guessed what Amanda meant by that, and another punch came the redhead's direction.</p><p>Amanda ended up having to explain - after being brought back to Luna Nova via teleportation spell - to Hannah and Barbara how and why she got a black eye, which led to her getting <em>another</em> black eye and a tooth getting dislodged.</p><p>...</p><p>As if that inappropriate moment at the British Museum of Magical Artifacts back during the mid-term summer break wasn't enough, Amanda had somehow found their way into the party in Hanbridge Manor alongside her teammates and the Red Team, much to Diana's dismay.</p><p>And then Sucy Manbavaran from the Red Team decided to "liven up" the party by releasing a Lovelove Bee, a magical bee whose sting causes the victim to become infatuated with the first person they see afterwards.</p><p>After the awkward moment that is Andrew getting stung and then proposing to Amanda (causing Hannah and Barbara to faint due to shock), Diana excused herself from the party hall to take a quiet walk in the Hanbridge Manor by herself.</p><p>That quietness ended when Diana felt something stinging her upper left arm.</p><p>She quickly noticed that it was the Lovelove Bee that had just stung her. But before she could do anything about it, the bee's magical venom quickly took effect, causing her to feel a bit dizzy and struggle to stand.</p><p>Not too long after that, the Green Team girls appeared in the hallway. Amanda is holding what looked like a feathered flyswatter, and Constanze is holding a shotgun of all things. Apparently, the Green Team are hunting for the Lovelove Bee with the intent to kill it.</p><p>Amanda was the first to notice Diana's condition, as she quickly approached the prodigy. "Hey, Cabbage Head, are you alright? Have you seen a funny-looking bee?"</p><p>Diana looked up at Amanda, and due to being affected by the Lovelove Bee's venom, she saw not the face of a delinquent, but a handsome tomboy goddess.</p><p>Under the effects of the bee's venom, Diana stood up and caught Amanda in her embrace, as she then planted a kiss on the redhead's neck.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, Cabbage Head!" Amanda freaked out a bit. "You're getting too close for conf-"</p><p>Amanda is quickly silenced as Diana slammed her lips on hers.</p><p>Shocked by the sudden intimacy, Amanda just stood there as her brain suffered a momentary shutdown. In the background, Constanze is so shocked by the sight of Diana kissing Amanda that she dropped her shotgun on the floor. Jasminka, on the other hand, continued eating out of her bag of chips.</p><p>Diana soon broke the kiss. "Amanda O'Neill, I... I..." She, under the influence of the Lovelove Bee's venom, shyly stuttered. "I love you..."</p><p>Immediately after her under-the-influence kiss and confession, Diana realized how embarrassingly awkward it had been, and quickly ran off while covering her face.</p><p>Amanda stood there, frozen in shock for a few seconds as her brain tried to process what had just happened. And then...</p><p>"WHAT THE FU-"</p><p>...</p><p>Diana was glad that the Lovelove Bee's venom got neutralized when Amanda later squashed the bee with her feathered flyswatter, especially since Diana herself got stung twice and ended up falling in love with her own reflection (which Amanda would <em>never</em> let her live down). Unfortunately, the bee happen to be in between the flyswatter and Earl Paul Hanbridge's face at the time, which meant that the Earl's negative opinions on witches won't be going away anytime soon. That being said, Diana does felt that the man had it coming as both an egoistical politician and an abusive father to Andrew.</p><p>That was weeks ago.</p><p>Just yesterday, Diana found herself busting Amanda in another one of her antics. This time, the redhead had somehow transformed into an exact likeness of her - even perfectly imitating her natural Scottish accent which she hated - in the middle of animating a huge statue of the Great Witch Jennifer as requested by the other students. And apparently, Hannah and Barbara had also been subjected to a prank by Amanda while she was transformed into Diana.</p><p>Right now, she and her teammates have just finished their performance in the Samhain Festival. After that, the Blue Team girls retreated off stage as the Red Team who are in charge of janitorial duties (much to Atsuko's dismay) cleaned up the stage in preparation for the Green Team's role in the Festival.</p><p>And the Green Team happened to have the <em>worst possible</em> role in this year's Samhain Festival: as sacrifices for Vajarois the Grieving (much to Amanda's dismay).</p><p>Despite the major setbacks, the Green Team girls still managed to put up an impressive performance that had all the students, staff, the alumni of Luna Nova and even Diana herself amazed. And they even managed to break Vajarois free of her grieving curse with help from the Claiomh Solais.</p><p>Too bad that Amanda and her team are disqualified for not following tradition. Thus the title of Moonlit Witch ended up going to Diana anyway, despite her feeling that she is undeserving of it.</p><p>And just like that time with the Papiliodiya, Amanda had once again done something selfless in her helping Vajarois move on, something unusual for the redheaded delinquent. And once again, Diana wondered if the Claiomh Solais had influenced Amanda into performing such a selfless act.</p><p>And what is this feeling that Diana is starting to develop for Amanda...?</p><p>...</p><p>The next semester had not started well.</p><p>Of all the things that could happen at the start of the semester, it was the entire fairy workforce of Luna Nova going on a strike due to not getting their demands of higher magic allowances (which Luna Nova admittedly had trouble granting). And then the fairy workers somehow acquired magic-insulating boards to cut off the academy's access to the Sorcerer Stone.</p><p>And so, like the time when Fafnir took the academy's Sorcerer Stone, the academy is left unable to function without a source of magic.</p><p>Atsuko, together with Amanda, tried to convince the fairy workers to end their strike and get back to work as usual. Not only did that not work, but the fairy workers had managed to convince both girls to join their protests.</p><p>Diana decided to end the fairy workers' strike by going on to tell them that they should be happy that they even had allowances at all, and that they should get back to work as soon as possible, and that nothing can be earned for free. It <em>almost</em> worked, until Amanda informed the fairy workers (and Atsuko) that Diana is an aristocrat who, quote, "is blind to the struggles of the working class". That convinced the fairy workers (and Atsuko) to continue with their strike, as they then chanted the word "aristocrat" repeatedly as an insult to Diana's face, causing her to storm off.</p><p>The strike is ultimately resolved along with Luna Nova's energy problem by a new professor called Croix Merides. Though Diana soon noticed that Professor Merides seems to have taken an interest in Amanda, or more specifically, the Claiomh Solais...</p><p>...</p><p>Diana didn't believe it when Amanda said she and her teammates tagged along with the Red Team to Lotte Jansson's hometown in Finland, and wounded up saving everyone from an outbreak of Greenman's Disease. With help from the Claiomh Solais, even.</p><p>As it turns out, Amanda was able to do that because she managed to unlock the fourth of what Professor Ursula Callistis called the Seven Words of Arcturus. The first Word was when she created a portal to the auditorium at the Matriculation Ceremony, the second was with the Papiliodiya incident, and the third was when Amanda had stumbled into a hidden passage beneath Luna Nova ("Long story..." she said). And now, Amanda said she somehow felt that she should unlock the remaining Words even though she wasn't planning to do so.</p><p>Perhaps that proved Diana's theory of the Claiomh Solais influencing Amanda's thoughts being true.</p><p>Though Diana wondered if Amanda is subconsciously fighting off some of the influences of the ancient staff...</p><p>Because the redhead delinquent had decided to break into Appleton Academy after hearing rumors about a Holy Grail being there that may have something to do with the next Word.</p><p>Diana has declared that rumor to be nonsense. But Amanda wasn't convinced, and insisted that she is going to break into Appleton. Diana, not wanting Amanda to get into trouble, reluctantly decided to tag along.</p><p>And that is how the prodigy found herself wearing her hair in a masculine style, dressed in a suit, had her chest wrapped in ribcage-crushing tight bindings in order to appear as flat-chested as possible, and had her voice lowered an octave so she can pass off as a boy.</p><p>"O'Neill, how are you able to wear this disguise like it was nothing?!" Diana asked Amanda in a whisper as she walked alongside her classmate in the campus of Appleton. She found just breathing difficult due to how tight her chest wrapping is, and struggled - both figuratively and literally - to figure out how Amanda wore her disguise like it was an everyday occurrence.</p><p>"Well, I don't have much of a rack to begin with." Amanda answered with a whisper. "Blame yourself for being so... stacked, Cabbage Head."</p><p>Diana let out an annoyed huff as she tried her best to act as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>At one point later, though, Diana got distracted by the scenery, and soon found herself separated from Amanda and got lost in the campus of Appleton.</p><p>Worse of all, she had a run-in with Appleton's resident prodigy, Louis Blackwell, who quickly got suspicious of her simply because he noticed her "seaweed hair"...</p><p>Thankfully, Andrew came to her rescue, and convinced Louis that he'll take over the matter. Louis begrudgingly left the scene, leaving a still-disguised Diana alone with Andrew.</p><p>"I never pictured you as someone who would crossdress, Diana..." Andrew then told her.</p><p>Diana can't believe that Andrew saw through her Disguise so easily. "I-i-i-it's not like I wanted to be here!" She answered as she turned to face away from Andrew, as she blushed in utter embarrassment. Somehow, she managed to maintain the masculine voice that is part of her disguise.</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Andrew asked. "It's not like you to break into another academy while crossdressing..."</p><p>"O'Neill believes that something called the Holy Grail is hidden somewhere in Appleton, and came looking for it..." Diana explained, but intentionally left out the details about the Claiomh Solais and the Seven Words as Andrew probably won't understand them anyway. "I came along in order to... babysit her, but it appears that we got separated at one point or another..."</p><p>"O'Neill, as in your redheaded friend who broke into my family's manor back during the party?" Andrew rolled his eyes upon hearing that name.</p><p>Diana nodded.</p><p>Andrew let out a sigh, figuring that this is going to get complicated. "And I assume this whole situation is very awkward for you?"</p><p>"More like very <em>uncomfortable</em>." Diana corrected. She found herself reaching through her suit to tug at the uncomfortably tight bindings wrapped around her chest, if only to loosen it for a tiny bit to make breathing a tiny bit easier for her. For once, she found her much-envied rack to be a curse. "Un-<em>fucking</em>-comfortable."</p><p>Diana gasped - and as did Andrew - when she just let a vulgar word slip out of her mouth in a very Amanda-like way.</p><p>Was that because of the very tight chest bindings making her really cranky, or has she subconsciously picked up some of Amanda's mannerisms? Or was it a combination of both?</p><p>Regardless of why, neither Diana nor Andrew had a chance to find out, as they're both soon informed by another Appleton student that Louis and the others have just "caught a witch".</p><p>No need to guess that the witch in question is Amanda, having broke her cover for some reason. Diana and Andrew are also informed that the witch has just been taken to the execution chamber.</p><p>Diana wondered why Appleton even has an <em>execution chamber</em>, but decided that the question can be answered later. Right now, rescuing Amanda is more urgent...</p><p>Diana and Andrew made their way to Appleton's execution chamber, just in time to stop Louis and his friends from starting the execution. Andrew managed to have the execution cancelled by convincing Louis that as gentlemen, students of Appleton should be resolving matters in an honorable sword duel (Diana wanted to question why Appleton has such an outdated tradition, but refrained as Luna Nova has even more outdated traditions and she would be hypocritical by questioning it).</p><p>A sword duel was held between Louis and Amanda. Despite Louis cheating by not bothering with the standard "count to three" procedure, Amanda was able to not just defeat but utterly humiliate him in front of his whole school.</p><p>And that was when things just escalated in an unexpected way.</p><p>Louis took hold of the Holy Grail that Amanda found, and smashed it to pieces just to spite Amanda. But then something came out of the pieces of the Grail and took control of one of the decorative suit of armors, which then forcefully attached itself around Louis and took control of him.</p><p>Amanda was able to save Louis by using the magic provided by one of Professor Merides' magic router to fuse her sword and magic wand into a bigger sword, which she uses to take down the suit of armor. After the incident has come to pass, Louis took full responsibility of the incident when his father, the chairman of Appleton Academy and also the UK Defense Minister, came in to investigate.</p><p>All in all, Amanda and Diana's adventures in Appleton ended with the notion that their breaking into it had been for nothing, and that the rumor about the Holy Grail is not just a rumor, as the Grail that Amanda found and Louis smashed turns out to have been a fake planted by a third party.</p><p>So someone had created this rumor in order to get Amanda to come to Appleton. But who did it and why? Diana is determined to find the culprit, and if they have harmful intent to Amanda, neutralize them if necessary.</p><p>What bugged Diana the most is the fact that she actually swore in a very Amanda-like way back there...</p><p>...</p><p>Due to circumstances, Diana had to leave Luna Nova prematurely in order to become the newest head of the House of Cavendish.</p><p>That position was taken over by Diana's aunt Daryl on the very day her mother, the previous head of the House, died.</p><p>Diana didn't want to leave Luna Nova as it has practically become a second home for her. But she had no choice. With how badly of a state Aunt Daryl has left the House in, Diana has to do this, and the window of opportunity is closing fast.</p><p>There is one unexpected problem, however...</p><p>Amanda O'Neill had somehow found her way to the Cavendish Manor. And she had hitched a ride with the Hanbridges, no less...</p><p>Daryl and her daughters had insisted on kicking Amanda out of the Cavendish Manor for being an uninvited guest and "unruly barbarian". But after some difficult convincing by Diana, Daryl begrudgingly allowed Amanda to stay...for a night, and that she must leave in the next morning.</p><p>After getting showered and having a change of clothes, Amanda joined the Cavendishes - as well as the Hanbridges - in dinner. Amanda, not used to the two families' dining etiquette, made such a mess of her side of the dining table that had the Cavendish Manor's staffs as well as both Hanbridge men collective shake their heads in disapproval, groans, or even palming their face.</p><p>That also made Diana felt utterly ashamed to call the redheaded delinquent her classmate and friend.</p><p>The dinner ended with Daryl attempting to sell some of the Cavendish family's heirlooms to the Hanbridges, whom fortunately are not interested in any of them. However, that still enraged Diana who vowed to become the head of the House of Cavendish so she can put an end to Daryl's ways.</p><p>After the dinner, Diana prepared herself to begin the succession ritual at the entrance of the ritual site when all of a sudden, Amanda showed up.</p><p>"Hey, Diana." The delinquent greeted the prodigy.</p><p>Amanda always called Diana "Cabbage Head". But this time, she used her real name instead, causing Diana to realize that Amanda isn't fooling around this time.</p><p>"What do you want, O'Neill?" Diana asked.</p><p>Amanda placed herself directly in front of Diana, then placed a hand against the wall. "You wanna know the real reason why I came all the way here?"</p><p>"The reason being?"</p><p>"I went through all the troubles, coming here all the way from Luna Nova which, let me point out, is halfway across the Jennifer-damned UK, just so I can convince you to come back to Luna Nova.</p><p>"Then my apologies, for you came all the way from England to Scotland for nothing..."</p><p>"That ain't the point! I'm 100% positive that deep down, you don't want to do this!"</p><p>"This isn't about what I <em>want</em> to do, it's about what I <em>need</em> to do."</p><p>"What happened to that conversation we had back in the British Museum of Magical Artifacts?!"</p><p>"That has nothing to do with all this!"</p><p>"Like hell there isn't!"</p><p>"Why do you, a rebel who only follow your own rules, cared about me leaving Luna Nova?!"</p><p>"Because I cared about <em>you</em>!"</p><p>Diana reeled back in shock when Amanda yelled back at her like that.</p><p>"As mentioned back in the Museum, I'm from a rich family just like you are, and has the same expectations placed on me by my family too." Amanda calmly explained. "And yes, I didn't give a rat's ass about my role as the heir of the O'Neill family. Do you remember why I said I never followed the rules?"</p><p>"I get your point. But like I've said, this isn't about what I want." Diana said, steeling her resolve. "I need to do this in order to save the House of Cavendish..."</p><p>"No, you don't get it."</p><p>Diana reeled back again.</p><p>"And I don't think that head full of cabbage of yours is ever going to get it, anyway." Amanda said as she then turned and started walking away from Diana. "Goodbye, <em>Mistress Cavendish</em>."</p><p>And with that, Amanda stormed out of the scene, leaving Diana all by herself at the entrance of the ritual site.</p><p>Diana took a deep breath. Then steeling her resolves again, she pushed the huge stone doors open and stepped into the ritual site.</p><p>...</p><p>As it turns out, Daryl has her two huge snake familiars waiting to ambush Diana in the ritual site.</p><p>Diana was quickly overpowered by the huge snakes, and was helpless for The Nines know how long until Amanda, having just discovered Daryl's nefarious plans, came to her rescue and killed the snakes with a sword.</p><p>Unfortunately, Amanda was bitten several times by the snakes, and wound up collapsing from the venom after the fight. Were it not for Diana bringing her to a hidden healing chamber deep within the ritual site to be treated, Amanda could've died right there.</p><p>Amanda pointed out that Diana never mentioned she was a healer, to which Diana explained that her family had been healers for generations, and that it has been their <em>modus operandi</em> to heal all those who needed healing, even enemy soldiers during war times.</p><p>"I wonder why people still have so much respect for you cabbage heads, then..." Amanda had mustered up the humor in her comment afterwards. Typical American mentality.</p><p>Later, Diana contemplates throwing in the towel as it had taken her a while to treat Amanda, and there isn't enough time left for her to complete the ritual before the deadline.</p><p>Amanda, however, isn't about to let Diana give up just yet.</p><p>"After I stormed off earlier, I did some thinking, and realized that maybe there's more to your insistence on become the head of your House than I thought..." The delinquent informed. "Like, maybe a person's needs and wants are just different sides of a coin. I wanted to be free of any rules, and needed to put an end to my family's ill-gained fortunes, so I did both by coming to Luna Nova to just be myself."</p><p>"And your point being?" Diana asked.</p><p>"My point is that maybe you trying to take your shitty aunt down a peg or two is both a need <em>and</em> a want." Amanda continued. "And you came to study at Luna Nova because it's part of your mission and goal to-"</p><p>Diana interrupted by putting a finger to Amanda's lips. "I understand your point now. You're saying that I shouldn't give up on what I want."</p><p>Amanda then grabbed Diana's wrist with one hand. "So let's do this together!" She held out the Claiomh Solais with her other hand.</p><p>After that, Amanda transformed the Claiomh Solais into its broom form, or "Shiny Balai" as it is known to Shiny Chariot fans, and as it turns out is activated by unlocking the fifth Word of Arcturus which Amanda has done shortly before she came to Diana's rescue.</p><p>With Diana as the passenger, Amanda then flew the Shiny Balai out of the ritual site and toward the sanctuary that is the final portion of the succession ritual.</p><p>As expected, Daryl and her daughters arrived to thwart the ritual by attacking Diana, but was foiled when a mysterious force blew them out of the sky. Turns out said force is the calamity that is said to punish anyone who interferes with the ritual, and has cursed Daryl and her daughters to slowly turn into trees for doing just that.</p><p>Despite Amanda pointing out that Diana is literally just a few steps away from completing the succession ritual, she chose to go save her aunt and cousins instead, and in the process missed the deadline for the ritual just a few seconds later.</p><p>Despite the complications, the whole event still ended well, as the spirit of Beatrix the Affectionate, Diana's ancestor and one of the Nine Olde Witches, appeared to silently approve of Diana's actions.</p><p>In the next morning, Diana, having decided to pursue what she wants rather than what she needs, agreed to return to Luna Nova with Amanda.</p><p>As the two departed from Cavendish Manor on their brooms...</p><p>"Weren't you going to race me, O'Neill?" Diana asked the redheaded delinquent.</p><p>"Nah, not today. I'm going to spend some quality time with you while we get back to Luna Nova." Amanda answered.</p><p>"That sounds like a need to me. Didn't you convince me to pursue what I want instead of what I need?"</p><p>"This is a need? Nah, It's a want if I felt like doing it."</p><p>Hearing that, Diana felt herself slipping out of her prim and proper persona as her lips formed a cheeky smile.</p><p>"If you don't want to race me, then I shall race you." Diana boasted before speeding off ahead of Amanda on her broom.</p><p>"Hey, not fair!" Amanda shouted as she sped up her broom to pursue Diana.</p><p>...</p><p>Amanda has disappeared.</p><p>Jasminka of all people came to the Blue Team dorm to inform Diana, in a very out-of-character state of panic, that Amanda has disappeared after a commotion in the town several hours ago, and has not returned to Luna Nova since.</p><p>Hearing that, Diana went to confront Professor Ursula Callistis who has been talking to Amanda about the "Shiny Rod" since the start of the previous semester. Diana began the confrontation by pointing out that there was never a student by the name of Ursula Callistis in Luna Nova's records, and the name is most probably an alias.</p><p>Ursula relented by revealing that she used to be Shiny Chariot, real name Chariot Du Nord, and that she took on the secret identity because of an incident years ago in her final performance where she put too much power in a Shiny Arc and carved a four-pointed star symbol on the moon, which then made her no longer worthy of wielding the "Shiny Rod".</p><p>She discovered only just recently that the overpowered Shiny Arc back then did more than just carving the moon, and apparently it was something deeply personal to Amanda, which could be why the redheaded delinquent ran off in tears.</p><p>After her confrontation with the professor, Diana, together with Constanze, Jasminka, and the Red Team girls went searching for Amanda in the town.</p><p>Diana soon found Amanda sitting alone on a bench near the town's train station. The redhead's eyes are completely devoid of the rebellious spirit she normally had.</p><p>Bringing Amanda to a nearby cafe, Diana tells Amanda about her confrontation with Ursula. But the redhead remained unresponsive, which had Diana worried as to how serious this personal matter as inflicted by Chariot's overpowered Shiny Arc was.</p><p>In her state of worry, Diana had slipped up and asked Amanda about the matter. Diana quickly regretted asking such a personal, and perhaps tragic, question so directly.</p><p>Surprisingly, that enacted a response from Amanda, as she then explained what had happened back then...</p><p>"I had an older sister called Amelia. She rebelled against grandma because she didn't want to inherit the ill-gained fortune. She dreamed of going to space, perhaps becoming the first woman to set foot on the moon, but she knew that magic can't help her achieve that dream, so she went to a mundane college instead. By doing so, she wound up getting herself kicked out of the family, not allowed to have O'Neill as her last name ever again. But she didn't care, as she hated everyone in the family anyway.</p><p>Everyone except me...</p><p>Even after getting kicked out of the family, Amelia still treated me as her beloved little sister. She would occasionally send gifts to me, tell me about how she is progressing in her studies, how happy she is to hang out with her life as an independent lady.</p><p>Then she graduated college, and got herself a job at NASA. And then one day, she told me via a letter that she got chosen by NASA for a one year trip to the International Space Station, and that she was excited about it.</p><p>But then, just three months later, it was two months into the trip when something had unexpectedly tore through the module that Amelia was in, leading to her getting sucked into the cold vacuum of space."</p><p>Diana took note of the last part. "Something...?"</p><p>"Everyone at NASA thought that it was a piece of debris or rogue satellite that had killed Amelia." Amanda continued. "I thought so too... until just an hour ago, Professor Merides told me about how Shiny Chariot fired her last ever Shiny Arc that carved the moon into what it is today, at the exact same moment Amelia died..."</p><p>Diana quickly came to a realization upon hearing that. "So your sister was..."</p><p>"...Killed by goddamn Shiny Chariot!" Amanda suddenly cried out. "She killed the only person in the world that gave a shit about me! And I've been talking to her this whole time!"</p><p>Diana was startled by the sudden outburst. "I... I didn't know..."</p><p>Amanda seemed to calm down for a bit. "What do you know about losing the only relative that loved you when the rest of the family didn't give a shit?" She shot an armor-piercing question at Diana.</p><p>Diana had not expected that question. Though she does know the proper answer to it.</p><p>The prodigy cleared her throat. "More than you think." She then said.</p><p>Amanda kept her gaze pointed down at the table.</p><p>"Firstly, I too lost my mother to a very unexpected cause and moment, so I understand what it is like to lose a loved one." Diana continued with her answer. "Secondly, like the rest of your family, my Aunt Daryl and cousins didn't, in your crass vocabulary, 'give a shit' about me, and try as Anna might at comforting me, she just couldn't do it on the same level as my mother..."</p><p>"But what do you know about a loved one getting <em>murdered</em>?" Amanda shot another armor-piercing question. "Didn't your mother die of an illness?"</p><p>Diana felt depressed upon hearing that. "You are correct. My mother did die of an illness, so I do not quite understand the trauma of having a loved one be killed..." She paused for a bit. "However, I am positive that your sister's death is completely by accident, and that Chariot did not mean to kill her, even if unknowingly."</p><p>"How are you so sure of Chariot's intent, Cavendish?" Amanda pointed out.</p><p>Diana sighed. In order to bring Amanda out of her depression, she will have to answer it truthfully and reveal her deepest secret to the redhead. "Because..."</p><p>"Because what?"</p><p>"I believe in Chariot..."</p><p>That seemed to pique Amanda's interest, as she lifted her gaze from the tabletop to Diana, though still devoid of spirit. "You believe in her? Didn't you straight up tell her number one fan from the Red Team that you-"</p><p>"-Saw her as a fraud?" Diana finished Amanda's sentence. "Yes, I did at the start of the previous semester." She then answered the question.</p><p>"Then why...?" Amanda, slightly snapped out of her depression, seems confused by what Diana just told her.</p><p>"That was a lie." Diana said bluntly. "A lie that I had to tell in order to preserve people's opinions on me as a Cavendish. A lie that I've always wanted to stop telling all these times..."</p><p>Amanda seems surprised by the revelation. "So, you're telling me that... you're actually a fan of Shiny Chariot, and have always wanted to tell everyone about it?"</p><p>"In addition..." Diana continued. "It was her amazing performance that drove me to work so hard into becoming the prodigy that I am now." She paused for a bit before continuing. "Although I have to grow out of my childish dream in order to live up to everyone's expectations, that didn't prevent me from getting my wish of enrolling into Luna Nova, the same academy that Chariot studied in."</p><p>Amanda said nothing, as she continued to listen.</p><p>"Even before you obtained the Shiny Rod," Diana continued, using the stage name of Claiomh Solais. "I have been envious toward you for being able to do whatever you want, with no concern for the consequences. After you got the Shiny Rod, you ended up performing incredible feats that not even I was able to accomplish, and that might be the true reason why I decided to leave Luna Nova back then."</p><p>"But what does this has to do with-" Amanda then raised a question afterwards, but was interrupted by Diana.</p><p>"In addition, Amelia O'Neill would have wanted you to go on with living life the way you wanted. Don't let other people and events dictate you. She wouldn't have wanted you to grieve over her death for the rest of your life. Just go ahead and do what you always wanted..."</p><p>Amanda seemed to get the message. However, she still isn't quite sure of something. "But how do I know what I want to do?"</p><p>Diana did not answer that. Instead, she stood up, leaned over the table, and pressed her lips against Amanda's. All in a very undignified, very un-Diana-like way.</p><p>Diana maintained the kiss for a few seconds before breaking off. "No Lovelove Bees this time..." She informed Amanda. "This is what I also wanted to do..."</p><p>Amanda sat there, stammering for a short while as her brain worked hard to process what just happened.</p><p>"So tell me, Amanda... Aside from being a rebel, what else do you want to do or be?" Diana, still lying on her belly over the table and with her face inches away from Amanda's, asked.</p><p>Amanda opened her mouth, but struggled to find an answer. "I... I..."</p><p>The two soon noticed a group of people barging into the cafe, and brought their attention upon the new arrivals.</p><p>It turned out to be the girls from the Red and Green Teams, whom have been looking around town for Amanda for so long that they're covered in snow. Atsuko stood at the front, carrying the Claiomh Solais with her.</p><p>"Amanda! I... I think this is yours..." Atsuko said as she approached and held out the Claiomh Solais to Amanda.</p><p>Looking at Atsuko and the others behind her, Amanda gets fully snapped out of her depression, as her lips formed a smile, for she found her answer to Diana's question.</p><p>"I want people I can hang out with, whether they're relatives or friends..."</p><p>...</p><p>Professor Croix Merides wasn't trustworthy, after all.</p><p>It turns out that the Italian professor was the one behind the riots that have been taking place all over the UK for the past few months. She orchestrated it so she can harvest the rioters' anger (over a football game they believed was a fluke) to fuel a device called the Noir Rod that she believed can take the Claiomh Solais' place in unlocking the Grand Triskellion. She did so just to spite Chariot who she believed had abandoned her quest for the Seven Words in favor of being Shiny Chariot.</p><p>Of course, anything involving harvesting people's anger as fuel is bound to go wrong, like most fiction made it out to be. And that is exactly what happened with the Noir Rod.</p><p>The Noir Rod became sentient and turned on its creator. But Diana and Amanda are able to take it out together using the Claiomh Solais' longbow form, and after that, uses the staff itself to unlock the Grand Triskellion in the intended way, thus restoring magic all over the world. Croix was left horrified by the revelation that the "World-changing Magic" she spent her adult life chasing after, and nearly started World War 3 for is something so simple...</p><p>But it wasn't over yet. The essence of the Noir Rod had survived and went on to hijack a nuclear missile as a last hurrah to start World War 3.</p><p>In order to stop the Noir Rod for good, everyone combined their brooms together with the fully unsealed Claiomh Solais to help Amanda and Diana reach it and fight it.</p><p>The Noir Rod proved to be a formidable opponent. But thanks to the entire world's belief in them, Amanda and Diana are eventually able to destroy the Noir Rod for good by shooting it with an overclocked Shiny Arc.</p><p>Whether it's due to its task having been fulfilled, or due to the overclocked Shiny Arc being too taxing for it, the Claiomh Solais soon disintegrated into magic dust which then flew up into the starry sky to rejoin the stars as the Big Dipper, the constellation that it was born from.</p><p>After the battle in the upper atmosphere, Amanda spent the return trip to the ground thinking about how the "Shiny Rod" has changed her outlook on her life, and how Diana contributed to the change...</p><p>"You know, Diana, I keep thinking that maybe the Shiny Rod had been using me to do what it wants... Or is it that it just seemed that way, and I subconsciously wanted to do it myself?"</p><p>"If only the Shiny Rod itself was able to confirm that theory for us..."</p><p>...</p><p>It has been two months since the fight against the Noir Rod...</p><p>Chariot wound up getting arrested for accidental murder and property damage when it came to light that her overpowered Shiny Arc was what struck the ISS and killed Amanda's sister back then. But since it was all accidental, and her mental condition at that time was put into light, Chariot got a reduced sentence, but she would still spend a while in prison.</p><p>Croix, on the other hand, was found guilty of numerous charges of terrorism and war crimes for what she did, and would spend the rest of her life in prison. That being said, though, Chariot and Croix are still permitted to communicate with each other, with Chariot promising that she would visit Croix every once in a while after she is released from prison.</p><p>Back in Luna Nova, everyone from the Red, Blue and Green Teams - along with Andrew and Frank who came to return Amanda's hat that she forgot to take after the thing at the Cavendish Manor - are hanging out with each other in the central courtyard.</p><p>Everyone except Diana, for the prodigy seems to be running a bit late...</p><p>Amanda sat at a tea table that she set up for her date with Diana (yes, she admitted that's what it was), impatiently tapping her fingers on the tabletop as she waited for Diana to come.</p><p>Amanda took the time to check out what her friends are doing. Atsuko - or Akko as she insisted her friends on calling her - is straddling a broom, seeing if the revitalized magic of the world can let her finally fly; Lotte and Barbara are reading the newest volume of <em>Nightfall</em> together; Jasminka and Hannah are having snacks together; Constanze is playing a video game on Stanbot in gaming console form; and Sucy isn't testing potions for once, as she just sat by to watch Akko trying to fly. Andrew and Frank, on the other hand, decided to stick around to watch the witches, with Professor Finneran and Headmistress Holbrooke standing next to them, ready to guide them out of Luna Nova.</p><p>That leaves Amanda all by herself. Just what could Diana be doing...?</p><p>"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Speaks of the devil, as Diana finally appeared.</p><p>"About time!" Amanda said. "What took you so-" The redheaded delinquent wound up not finishing her sentence, as what she saw before her had caught her completely by surprise.</p><p>Diana Cavendish, the posh, prim and proper "Miss Perfect" of Luna Nova, had shown up to her date with Amanda, dressed like an absolute delinquent. She is still wearing her hair like she normally does, but her clothes here consisted of a leather jacket over a t-shirt that she deliberately modified to show off her cleavage and navel, and her skirt is so short its sole purpose seems to be to preserve her modesty.</p><p>Amanda is so surprised by what she saw, she lost balance on her chair and fell backwards on it.</p><p>Diana smiled at the amusing sight, as she knelt down to offer Amanda a hand.</p><p>Amanda shook her head a bit to clear herself of the slight disorientation. Once she got her bearing, she turned her gaze onto Diana. But due to how Diana had her legs positioned in her kneeling pose, Amanda found herself looking up the prodigy-turned-delinquent's skirt.</p><p>Diana immediately noticed where Amanda's gaze is pointed at. "Like what you saw?"</p><p>Amanda struggled to move her gaze over to Diana's face. "Sheesh. What's under your skirt is also cabbage-colored..." She commented as she grabbed Diana's outstretched hand.</p><p>Diana, giggling, then pulled Amanda up from the ground. "This is why I was late to the date, Amanda..."</p><p>Amanda let out a chortle, as she then reset the fallen chair and sat back down on it. "So is this what you also wanted? Aside from being the best of the best, and to follow in Shiny Chariot's footsteps?"</p><p>Diana then walked over to Amanda, and sat herself on the redhead's lap. "Not exactly. But it is close near by, so I figured I might as well go for it..." She then said, putting her face inches away from Amanda's.</p><p>Amanda felt a bit uneasy with the intimacy. "Uh, I'm not sure if this is something you should be doing, even if that's what you wa-"</p><p>Diana immediately cut Amanda off by putting her hands around the redhead's head and pulling her in to slam their lips together.</p><p>Hannah and Barbara, who caught a glimpse of what Diana is doing, dropped whatever they have on their hands at the moment, as well as their jaws.</p><p>Diana maintained the kiss for a while longer, as she moved her left hand to guide Amanda's right hand to feel up her thighs.</p><p>The former prodigy broke the kiss after about half a minute. "I can be posh, prim, and proper whenever I want, and no bloody rules are going to say otherwise." She then moved the redhead's right hand up to palm her bountiful assets.</p><p>"Well, that's quite a..." Amanda found herself unable to form words to argue with that.</p><p>"MISS CAVENDISH!" Professor Finneran came in to interrupt Diana's intimate session with Amanda. "You shouldn't be doing something so indecent as... THIS!"</p><p>Diana turned her attention toward the strict professor, with a frown on her face.</p><p>"To be honest, Professor Finneran..." Diana responded calmly. Then she suddenly release her left hand from Amanda to flip off Finneran with it. "I don't, in Amanda O'Neill's words, give a shit."</p><p>That response had Finneran so shocked that the professor instantly fainted.</p><p>"Oh my..." Headmistress Holbrooke commented. "Kids these days..."</p><p>Amanda is just as shocked at Diana's response as Finneran, though she didn't faint. "You know, you're definitely gonna get a detention as soon as Professor Bitchface wakes up..."</p><p>"That doesn't matter right now..." Diana answered as she then wrapped her legs around Amanda's waist. "Are you free tonight?"</p><p>Amanda gulped. She understood where this is going. "Uh, yeah?"</p><p>"Good." Diana said. "I'll be waiting for you tonight in my room..."</p><p>At the same time in the background, Akko is celebrating the fact that she is at last flying on her broom on her own...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admit that fighting Writer's Block is just one of two reason that I wrote this short story. The second reason is that I wanted to totally ship my OTP, that is Diamanda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>